The Death of Hope
by Christina B
Summary: As Darth Vader purges the Jedi Temple, one young Jedi initiate fights to survive.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: This is a story I wrote for a challenge, and it is in script mode because that was one of the requirements. Just to forewarn you this isn't a happy story, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I am grateful for any feedback! 

**The Death of Hope**

_Coruscant_

As the scene begins we are shown the majestic Jedi Temple in all it's glory. Zooming in, we pass through the inside corridors of the Temple and through an opened door. It was a small room but cozy, one of those given to the young initiates. A young girl, only about seven years old, was in there lying on her sleep couch and doodling on her datapad.

Suddenly a great sound made her jump up in alarm. She stood up and hurried to the door, where the other initiates had already gathered and were in a discussion.

She turned to a young boy who was a few years older than her.

Girl: What do you think that was?

He turned to her and shook his head.

Boy: I have no idea, Miri.

Miri: Let's go find out.

The boy nodded and so the two young initiates pushed past the others and hurried down the corridors.

More sounds echoed through the hallways, and there was the sound of blasters being shot. Finally they reached the top of a stairway and they stopped short when they saw what was happening.

There was an army of clone troopers. That was not something out of the ordinary, but to their great horror the clones were shooting Jedi.

Miri: No!

She covered her eyes and started to cry. The boy put an arm around her in a short hug.

Boy: We should go…I think the archives would be a good place to hide.

Miri wiped her tears and nodded.

Miri: Ok Nik, let's go.

The young Jedi initiates ran through the Temple hallways, trying their best not to run into any of the older Jedi who were going down to meet the clones in battle. Finally they reached the Jedi archives and entered into the great doors. Seeing the Jedi Master and Temple archivist Jocasta Nu, they stopped short.

Master Nu: All of you, quickly, follow me!

They did as she asked and she led them into her very own office. There were several initiates and padawans already in there and all of them looked scared. The elderly Jedi shut the door behind them.

Master Nu: All of you know that it will only be a matter of time before the clones break into the archives and try to kill as many of us as possible.

Several of the youngest initiates burst into loud and noisy tears at hearing this and Miri had to quickly wipe her tears away.

Master Nu: Quiet all of you. We are Jedi and even at dire moments like this you all must never forget that. If anyone can defeat this great evil it will be us.

The Jedi Master looked at all of them seriously for a moment before she spoke again.  
>Master Nu: Now I am going to wait for the clones for I intend to take out as many of them as possible. If any of you older padawans want to join me then come, but I will not make you.<p>

An Older Padawan: I'm coming.

Another Padawan: Me too!

Several of the other padawans also voiced their opinion all at once.

Master Nu: The rest of you don't have the experience to really stand against the clones that long. So if we all fail, there is a secret exit behind my desk. When you come out of it you will be several meters from the archives. It will still be perilous, but all of you stay quiet and keep together. Go directly to the High Council Chamber, there you will be safest.

Suddenly they heard loud noises as if someone was breaking in.

Master Nu: We must go now.

The Jedi Master opened the door to the office and all the padawans ran out. Turning to the young Jedi initiates, she gave them an extremely rare smile.

Master Nu: Now remember, stay together, keep quiet and be safe. And may the Force be with all of you!

All the initiates: May the Force be with you, Master Nu!

_Jocasta Nu's Office_

Miri was watching a security cam on Master Nu's desk at the very moment that the clones broke through. She watched horrified as they all opened fire on Master Nu and all of the Padawans. Only one was initially thrown off his guard and was struck with a blaster bolt. The rest quickly deflected fire. It was the first time any of them had ever seen Master Nu wield a lightsaber, for she usually never had any need of it.

For a long while it looked as if they would succeed, the clones were honestly no match for Jedi; even against very young ones and a lone elderly one. And then, another figure appeared behind the clones. Miri nearly jumped for joy when this tall cloaked figure ignited a blue lightsaber.

All of the initiates looked on excitedly, waiting for this Jedi to start cutting down the Clones from behind. But he didn't, instead he walked right up to a young Padawan and….Struck her down!

All of them gasped in horror and shock as this rogue Jedi turned on his own kind cutting them down without hesitating. Jocasta Nu was right there, however, parrying the Jedi's blows. All of them watched spellbound as they fought. While this strange cloaked Jedi was more athletic and much quicker; Jocasta was defensively parrying all his blows.

The fight went on for a good ten minutes and them all of them began to fear that Jocasta was starting to lose her strength. And there it was the evil Jedi saw a weakness and hit the archivist with a blow to her midsection. Miri nearly screamed, but she remembered to stay quiet.

Miri: We need to leave now.

Nik: Right, you younger ones go out the door quickly, and we'll be right behind you!

The youngest initiates terrified though they were they listened and crawled through the small entryway behind the desk. Nik oversaw everything and kept a watch on the door. Miri was second to last and as she was about to go through the small entry way, something terrible happened. The door burst open and only a second later a blue lightsaber blade struck Nik through the heart.

Miri froze for a moment horrified and held up a hand to her mouth to stop from crying out. In the next moment, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her through the little doorway and in a freezing cold vent.

The young girl choked out sobs as she crawled on her hands and knees. Her whole world was crashing down and she had already lost her best friend. She remembered Master Nu's speech then and wiped her tears. She had to act like a Jedi now.

The one leading the way pushed open a vent and one by one the young Jedi initiates hurried to get out. Luckily there were no clones here yet so they all made a mad dash for the Council chamber. Fortunately they reached it in relative safety and opened the door to the great Chamber.

Most of the Younglings were in awe, having never been in the chamber where the great Jedi Council had all of their proceedings. Still, they all hid quickly behind the chairs.

While they were waiting, nobody spoke save for a few young initiates still sobbing. Every single one of them hoped that they would be safe, but they had no way of knowing for sure. And no one knew what they were waiting for.

Miri was still terrible scared and horrified at having seen her best friend die only moments before. She looked down at her small practice lightsaber, could it be enough to defeat the clones? Not to mention that horrifying Jedi.

Suddenly all the initiates heard the hissing noise of the Chamber door opening. And a cloaked Jedi entered the Chamber. All of them emerged from their hiding spots for this was a member of the Council itself. It was Anakin Skywalker, the "Hero Without Fear". If anyone could protect the initiates it would be him.

Miri stood up, happy to see him. He looked on them with a grim expression. But that was to be expected with all the terrible chaos of the Temple right now.

A young boy walked forward and Miri saw that it was Sors Bandeam, the boy who grabbed her hand in the office earlier. That boy probably saved her life.

Sors: Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?

He had voiced the question all of them wanted to ask.

In response….Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Sors flinched and Miri found herself walking backwards until she hit the wall. So Anakin was the dark Jedi she saw in the archives. He killed Jocasta Nu, all those Padawans and…He killed Nik.

Anakin lunged striking Sors torso, killing him instantly. The rest of the initiates cried out and ignited their practice sabers despite the fact they wouldn't do much to protect him. Anakin was a dark force and he struck and killed them all one by one. Miri stood frozen standing at the very back watching the terrible slaughter. What was scary was how fast it all occurred and then Miri was the very last one.

Anakin walked towards her with an evil glint in his eyes. Miri held her saber up in preparation to defense herself.

Anakin: You will die now, and the Sith will rule the galaxy.

Miri shook his head.

Miri: No, the Sith will never rule forever. And I die as a Jedi.

Anakin chuckled then, an evil sort of laugh.

Anakin: No, you die as a child and nothing more.

Then she felt a searing pain strike her belly and Miri fell down. She knew that it was a fatal wound and that she would soon be dead. Mustering up all her strength she looked up at the ceiling in the great Council Chamber. And with her last breath, she whispered.

Miri: I tried…

And she knew no more. 


End file.
